harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami's Son (AWL)
Nami's Son is a possible son of the players if they marry Nami in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. 'Personality' Nami's child has the highest genetic strengths, and is the easiest to manipulate of the three. He is the most calm and sensitive of the three children. 'Strengths and Weaknesses' Below is a table of genetic strengths. Nami's son has the most dynamic set of skills. This table will outline what skills Nami's son possesses.Child FAQ by Nekoko gamefaqs.com 'Interests' Each child has their own strengths and weaknesses, but they also have their own set of interests. The table below will outline what Nami's son is interested in. A child's interest will have a large influence on what career choice they decide on later in life.Child FAQ by Nekoko gamefaqs.com 'Stages' Toddler Stage Nami's son is the quiet type. Unlike Muffy's and Celia's children, Nami's son rarely leaves the house. He prefers to be indoors and if he does venture outside, he doesn't venture very far or spend a long time outside. He is extremely well-behaved, which is great for Nami's off-hand style parenting. He is obsessed with colors and shapes and has a high interest in art at this stage. He is often seen using his sketchbook and can color for hours on end. He is very relaxed, shy and quiet. He doesn't show a high interest in animals, but will observe the outdoors if he leaves the house. Your child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him, and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your son's life to change his personality and interests in the future. ---- Child Stage Nami's son changes quite drastically in comparison to Celia's and Muffy's children at this stage. He has opened up more now and is more cheerful and sociable than he was when he was a baby. He still has a large interest in art and asks a lot of questions about Cody. He will now leave the farm and takes walks to Cody's house, as well as the dig site often. He is still very well behaved and like his mother, is very observant. He has a high level of intelligence and is constantly observing his surroundings. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. It's still important to try and change his interests if you want him to have a certain career before he moves on to the next stage of his life. ---- Teenager Stage At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. His dialogue will change, as well as his patterns. Regardless of what your son's interests are at this stage, Nami's son will be very angry and depressed. He frequently makes remarks about Nami and the two seem to fight often. Your son doesn't seem to mind his father, but holds a certain grudge against his mother. He is anti-social, but spends a lot of his time outdoors, walking around the valley. He also develops a crush on Lumina and is very confused on his feelings. If you've let him make his own decisions, he will still be interested in art and science. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. ---- Adult Stage Now that your son is fully grown, all of his interests and personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how it that you raised him. Nami's son has many career choices because of his strong genetics. It's very likely that he'll taken over the player's farm or become an artist. Being an athlete is the only career choice for Nami's son that is very highly unlikely. Now that he's grown into an adult his depression has vanished, although he still has a somewhat apathetic attitude (much like his mother). He will most likely still be anti-social, but will have developed strong relationships with people close to him. He now gets along with both of his parents and also shows high levels of intelligence. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Your Child